


Maybe Room for More

by MiaLyn



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: AU no powers, F/M, sortof office flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLyn/pseuds/MiaLyn
Summary: The whole office knew they had crazy alchemy. She thought indulging a one-night stand between them would soothe the UST. Turned out, it became even worse.





	Maybe Room for More

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am working on my other stuff. I just don't have my USB device at work, and lately I've been really, really bored ^^"

* * *

**Maybe Room for More…**

Silence deferred in the office as every single employee stared in shock at the scene unfolding before their very eyes. Diana knew without a doubt the story would be gossiped for weeks, if not months, and deformed in so many ways the original version would be lost to memory. Right now though, she wished the ground would open and swallow her on spot.

Standing right across her desk was her - _technically_ \- boss, staring at her with raised eyebrows, a startled expression on his face. She met his eye defiantly, and stood her ground.

"Will that be all, Mister Wayne?"

The tall man blinked slowly, and the lazy, infuriating smile that made her want to slam his head into the wall on good days returned to stretch his face.

"It is," he confirmed, a mischievous glint twinkling in his eye. "Thank you for your time, Miss Prince."

He turned around and left her office, hands in his pockets, almost as proud as if she had agreed to his outrageous offer. The other employees hastily pretended they hadn't been eavesdropping and returned to work. Diana stared at the man until he vanished from her sight. Minutes after he disappeared, Barry stormed into her office in turn, shut the door and stared at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"Did he ask what I thought I heard he asked?"

Diana met his gaze, equally bewildered.

"I think he did?" she replied, but her affirmation sounded more like a question.

"He asked you out for lunch," Barry retorted, overexcited. "And you said a big fat 'no'! I don't know if you're my hero or if you're mad!"

Diana Prince had been working as a consultant in the communication department of Wayne Enterprise for over a year now. Everyone knew she was single, gorgeous, and smart enough not to get intimately involved with coworkers. Everyone also knew their playboy of a boss had set his mind in making her his next conquest.

And everyone knew there was a _hell_ lot of tension between them. Barry had even gone as far as to call their interactions 'sex without sex' at the most intense. They were both tall and dark, intelligent, charismatic and educated. It would make sense for most people that they'd be attracted to each other.

It didn't to Diana.

Bruce Wayne might have all these qualities, he was also arrogant, a show off and one of the biggest skirt-chaser she had ever met. His interest in her was due to her dodging his subtle advances for the past year. And _that_ was certainly not her type.

"His offer wasn't professional," she retorted. "I won't go out with my boss, it's…irresponsible."

_Hypocrite_ , she chided herself. Barry frowned unhappily.

"He isn't your boss. Technically. And no-one remembers the last time he put so much effort into wining someone over. I'd say he's really into you. Hitting on you for over a year –I'm telling you, Bruce Wayne has it bad!"

Diana rolled her eyes, but didn't dare comment. She had always been a very bad liar, and if she tried to argue against Barry of all people, she might let slip…

_The party had gone later than she had planned. Most of the employees had left for home, but she and Etta had been talking for so long she lost notion of time. Her head was pleasantly buzzing from the alcohol; her steps a little hesitant as she walked out of the building and down the street._

_A heavy, long-suffering yawn made her briefly close her eyes. She bumped into someone._

" _Hey," the man said and caught her arm to stop her from falling. Diana recognized the voice on spot._

" _Sorry Mr. Wayne," she giggled and met his eyes, beaming happily. He looked gorgeous as ever, in that well-fitting tailored suit. Her inebriated brain noted he smelt amazing, and the eleven pm shadow beard gave his a rugged appearance that sent butterflies straight to her belly._

" _You're drunk, Miss Prince," he pointed out. His large hands were still holding her hips, stabilizing her and incidentally, holding her close to him. Her own hands rested on his firm, broad chest, holding herself more or less upright. She gave him a lazy smile._

" _Am I now?" she replied and kissed his neck._

_He growled, a deep sound from the back of his throat. The burning in her lower stomach skyrocketed. Her mouth attacked his lips. He responded with a fierceness that surprised her, but only reinforced the feeling that sleeping with him would be a great way to conclude her evening. And maybe drive him off her back. He'd have what he wanted -her, she'd have what she wanted –peace._

" _Thought you didn't want to sleep with your boss," he muttered when they parted for air._

" _Not during working hours," she replied, licking the shell of his ear._

_This time, the growl intensified. He led her in the nearest side street and pushed her back against the closest wall, his hands already pulling the skirt up her thighs -_

He had taken her hard, smoothing her cries with his mouth, driving her wild in that side alley. The aftermath had been rather abrupt –arranging their clothes and then parting ways –and not a word since then. She had thought it would be the end of it –fucking him out of her system, then moving on.

In pure Bruce Wayne fashion, he had surprised her, _again_.

" _Would you let me invite you for lunch today?"_

His inquiry had been so sudden and unexpected she had blurted ' _no thanks_ ' without thinking. She briefly wondered if he had wanted to refer to her scandalous behavior, or she was reading too much in his question.

Diana realized she had been silent far too long. Barry was grinning, all teeth out.

"Somebody has a crush," he teased happily.

Diana glared.

"No I don't."

"You totally do."

She rolled her eyes. When Barry had an idea in mind, there was no way to stop him. Contradicting him would only incite him to keep pestering. She didn't have a crush on Bruce Wayne. He was a very handsome man and she was still a healthy woman with functioning eyes. Yes, she would _tap_ _that_ given the opportunity –and she had –but a crush was pushing it.

Before Barry could keep going with whatever rant, the door opened and Anita –Wayne's personal secretary –peeked in.

"Mr. Wayne is expecting you in his office, Miss Prince. He wishes an update on the upcoming exposition in Wayne Enterprise Gallery."

Diana scowled deeper.

"You could have called through the intern line," she remarked as she stood from her seat. She grabbed the files concerned on her way. The young woman blushed slightly.

"He recommended I ask directly, Ma'am."

Diana rolled her eyes. That _man_ …

"Fine. Lead the way."

**MRFM**

Wayne genuinely wanted to discuss the upcoming exposition. They spent an hour smoothing over details, going over the expanses and potential budget cuts. He wanted to schedule free school tours. She agreed to arrange that, but only if she could veto the guide –it was _her_ choice of exhibition, _she_ would have the last word. When they finally came to an agreement –he'd send her a list of people he selected and she'd have the choice.

He walked her to the door of his office and was about to open it when Diana couldn't hold it anymore and blurted:

"Mr. Wayne, why the invitation for lunch?"

Wayne stared back unblinkingly. She ignored that they were standing closer than their usual interaction, and that he still smelt really good.

"I thought you wouldn't mind. After what happened, it seemed to be the polite thing to do." He paused. "Maybe I want to push my luck with a beautiful, smart woman."

Diana scowled at the compliment –mostly because she wanted to hide the flutter in her stomach at the possibility that he meant it.

"Just because we had a fling doesn't mean I will be inclined to go out with you," she retorted dryly.

His response was that insufferable smug smirk.

"Oh, you won't resist my charms for long, I assure you," he purred. "By the end of June, I will have you right where I want."

"And where is that, Mr. Wayne?" she taunted him.

His smirk widened. He leant forward, into her personal space. His eyes had that same intensity she had seen that night.

"In my bed, Miss Prince, _screaming_ my name."

His bold declaration wasn't his usual style but as Barry had pointed out earlier, one year of subtlety hadn't done the work. Still, Diana couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. It wasn't fear or disgust though. It was…much to her own surprise… _anticipation_.

"We'll see about that, Mr. Wayne," she replied breathlessly, and heard a rewarding sharp inhale from his part. His eyes had turned dark and lustful, mouth in a tight line. He looked like he wanted to push her back against the door and devour her on spot.

Diana forced herself to walk out of his office, least she be tempted to taste him again. She closed the door behind, released the sigh she had been holding. She had thought giving in to her desire, just for one night, would get him out of her system. The alcohol might have been an excuse, but she had toyed with the idea of being with him –if only to find out if he was as good as they claimed him to be- for a long time. The brief intercourse against a cold wall had intensely satisfied her. What would it be in a frigging _bed_ with hours ahead of them?

In spite of the situation, she couldn't hold back a small smile. He wanted to seduce her again within two months? She would not make it easy for him.

_Game on._


End file.
